Desert Dreams
by yaoigirl22
Summary: A villain has shown an interest in Wally, and will do anything to get him, what said villain didn't count on was his over-protective friends and Roy and Kaldur who want the speedster for their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice **

**Warnings: Slash, Kaldur/Wally/Roy**

* * *

**Desert Dreams **

**Prologue**

Roy and Kaldur got along well, maybe it haS something to do with them being close in age, and maturity. Or maybe it has something to do with Kaldur's never-ending patience that was able to ease Roy's never-ending temper, either way the fact was, Kaldur and Roy have always gotten along.

Expect once.

Oddly enough Wally was the reason.

When both young Heroes met the young Speedster, the first thought in both their minds was they had to have him, had to be with him**, **and when they found out that the other wanted the same thing, well it was war.

Strangely enough Wally didn't even know.

Sure he found the sudden attention from the two weird but paid it no mind, (Kaldur and Roy both thought that it was ironic that Wally was such a huge flirt but didn't even know when someone was flirting with him).

Much of what they did to gain Wally's attention was dirty and shameful of the name Hero….it got no results from both ends too.

It took some serious thinking and one it- was- supposed to be- sparing practice- but was really just- an- excuse- to- beat- the- crap out of each other that they decided that maybe it's best if they worked together.

With certain rules, of course, though if they actually followed them was a different story entirely, but the one rule they were sure to follow was if they approached Wally with the idea of a trio, and he only chose one, the loser would back down gracefully.

The other rule was, should someone else show an interest in _**their**_ Speedster, they would make sure that person's body was never found.

A good plan…..right?

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Warnings: Slash! Kaldur/Wally/Roy**

**A/N: This chapter is for Vanessa Masters, who helped with this chapter and is awesome! Thank you sooooooo much! Now on with the show!**

* * *

**Desert Dreams**

Wally Rudolph West was an Idiot, why was he an Idiot you ask? Because it has to do with the fact that he was blissfully unaware of two things about Two Very special people to him...Even more special than he would think.

See it all started when a hyperactive young side-Partner, met the new "Partner" of both Aquaman and Green Arrow.

Kaldur'ahm aka Aqualad/Kaldur and Roy Harper/Speedy/Red Arrow/ Sir Throws-Hats-a lot.

Both Partners had been slightly put off by Wally's hyperness, his chattiness and his quick ability to accept them both with open arms as his new "Best Friends beside Robin." Also, his quick reveal of his secret identity had them reeling too, which is what cinched the whole dilemma.

They were in Love.

THAT'S RIGHT! Hard, Tough, Moody Bad Boy Roy Harper and Diligent, Soft Spoken, loyal and gentle Kaldur were both in love with Wally.

It seems silly, two prepubescent boys falling for a boy they barely knew more than two weeks. but the instant he took off his cowl and smiled brightly at them...they were lost or doomed considering how you look at it.

For both of them it hit them differently.

Roy...had lived a tough life. Mother dying before knowing her, Father killed in forest fire and Raised only by Indians, not that he didn't appreciate BraveBow. But...it wasn't easy to find anything bright and happy in his life.

But when he stared into those green emerald eyes, saw that sprinkle of freckles across his nose, and really, really stared at that shock of red hair...so similar and yet different from his own. He knew he wanted to be with Wally West for the rest of his life, though later they would change it to Wally Harper, if Roy got his way.

For Kaldur, it was sorta the same, the hair and eyes and Freckles. But for different reasons.

Kaldur hadn't much experience with surface dweller's or the variety of different skin tones. His own hair and skin was often an oddity among the other children, making him stand out, but Wally seemed to stand out and crave it.

Always trying to call Kaldur's attention to him, whether grabbing his hand to pull him somewhere, with a loud carefree laugh, which was endearing.

Or just simply him coming onto a roof top, and his bright glaring red hair glowing in the moonlight, catching his attention.

So, it his was his freckles, which stood out the most, and seemed to really hold his minds focus. As did his red hair, it always fascinated him, the red hair so few had in his world, though not so rare it was treated as a curse.

But Wally's...his just seemed to vibrate life. Too true at times, as Wally did vibrate, but only when really excited or emotional. Often the former, as Wally was really excitable, the excitement reaching his eyes. Making them shine like the stars above the ocean, in the less populated and most secluded part of the sea.

It was when Wally got into an accident, knocked into a wall and rendered unconscious, that while the Flash and Aquaman dealt with the attacker. Kaldur leaned over Wally to try to rouse him. Seeing his green eyes slowly open was the happiest Kaldur ever felt...and it was at that moment, he knew he was hopelessly in love with him.

And of course as you know from the previous chapter that Kaldur and Roy had found out the other was in love with Wally, and the results were humorous, at least to Robin, who watched from the side-lines, popcorn in hand. And as you know they did come to an agreement.

Share Wally and kill anyone who tried to take their Speedster.

And now that we've got that settled, back to Wally being an idiot.

Now when it came to science the Speedster was a genius, even Batman was impressed at times when Wally let his big science brain shine, but when it came to dating Wally was an idiot.

A cute idiot in Kaldur's and Roy's opinion but an idiot none the less.

How the teenage not notice the two flirting with him, when Wally himself was a flirt was forever a mystery to Robin, I mean, how do you miss those caresses, lingering looks, hell Roy had freakin _**groped **_Wally's ass once, in front of Barry, which by the way took a lot of balls to do, and Wally had _**laughed**_ it off.

"Maybe you guys should just molester him" Dick suggested from where he lodged on the sofa

They were at Roy's apartment, contemplating on why Wally was an idiot.

"Preferably not in front of Barry….or Bruce" Dick then added.

Between Barry and Bruce, both Dick and Wally were lucky they could even leave the house, let alone go on missions.

"It would probably be best" Kaldur agreed.

"The molesting part? Or not in front of Barry and Bruce part?" Roy asked.

"Both"

Dick chuckled before he resumed his channel surfing, half-listening to his friend's plan on how to corner and molester Wally's brains out.

"_Let's see him laugh that off"_ the Boy Wonder thought with a grin.

* * *

Long slender fingers caressed the picture; stormy grey eyes gleamed with lust, and possessiveness, taking in the fiery red hair and fierier green eyes, the slim runner's built wrapped in yellow and red spandex and goggles.

All of it was to be his soon.

Count Vertigo smirked at the thought, his mind going back to the day, to the moment when he knew he had to have him.

It was winter, November the 11th to exact, and he had planned to get rid of his little niece once and for all, yes he was aware that the Justice League had gotten wind of his plan, and he had expected them to send Flash. Not KidFlash.

He had been amused more then insulted.

Until he finally talked to the boy after defeating him in the garage, he couldn't understand how a person could look vulnerable yet defiant at the same time, he felt lust for the boy and his seemly glowing eyes, and when he found out that he had been tricked, he was furious yes, but also impressed, he had been tricked.

This clown, this _**child**_ had tricked him, defeated _**him**_.

Even while in prison (what an annoyance that had been) he's constant thoughts were of KidFlash and his hunting eyes, and when he got out of prison three months later (He may no longer have his immunity, but he still had connections) he had a goal.

Wally West, KidFlash, was to be his.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Young Justice **

**Warnings: Blowjobs and rimming, M/M/M action.**

**A/N: Here it is the molesting you've been waiting for! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Desert Dreams**

The molesting didn't begin until a month later, after all they were heroes, and heroes couldn't just take the day off because they wanted to molester a Speedster's brains out. Not mention Wally had school, there was also Barry to consider, who could just pop up at any moment and anywhere, catch them having their way with his nephew and kill them, painfully, and slowly.

Luckily for them they had a fairy godmother watching over them, his name was Robin, and with the magic words, "movie night" the molesting began.

"The party has arrived!"

Dick rolled his eyes, before looking at the bemused Alfred, who just sighed and said he'd bring the food, he watched the butler leave the room before turning back to Wally who was already looking through his movie collection.

"Where are Kaldur and Roy?" the Speedster asked, looking up from the _Bad Boys_ cover.

"They're on their way, why don't you change"

Wally nodded and headed to the bathroom to change, having no need to hurry, by the time he got back Alfred had left the food, Kaldur had arrived, apologizing to Dick for being a little late. By the time Roy arrived Wally had gone through five bowls of popcorn, and had selected five horror movies.

Horror movies that Wally always ended clinging to someone as he watched them, squeaking in fear, why the Speedster loved them so much was beyond his three friends, two of which who were going to use to their advantage.

Dick popped in the first movie, and sat down next to Roy, in between the Archer, and Atlantean was Wally, both older teens listening to the Speedster ramble, eyes locked onto pouty lips. Smirking Dick turned back to watch the movie as it started, five minutes into the movie Wally was clinging to Roy who was enjoying the feel of the slender boy pressed up to him, Kaldur looked like he was trying not to pout over the fact that it was not him.

When they got to the third movie, Wally was practically in Roy's lap, and Dick started phase two. The Boy Wonder mentally counted backwards from five to one, as soon as he got to one, his cell phone suddenly beeped, he flipped it opened, then closed it with a snap.

"Duty calls" he said, standing up, snickering when he poked Wally and got frighten high-pitched squeal.

"Ass!" Wally called after the Boy Wonder's retreating back.

* * *

Wally peeked from Roy's shoulder when the sounds of screaming stopped, to see the credits rolling.

"That was awesome!" he said.

Roy sighed, while Kaldur chuckled.

Wally then moved to get up from off his friend, blinking when he found he couldn't, he looked down to see Roy's arm around his waist.

"Hey Roy, let me go so I can put in another one"

Roy looked at him, before tightening his hold.

"Roy" Wally whined, wiggling.

Roy held him even tighter, knowing if Wally had enough, the Speedster could get out of his hold.

"Kaldur, tell Roy to let me go" Wally whined to the Atlantean.

Kaldur smiled, before moving closer, he exchange a glance with Roy, before kissing Wally right on the lips, it was quick and when Kaldur pulled away Wally was staring wide-eyed at him.

"W-What w-was—"

Wally never got to finish as he jaw was grabbed, his head turned and he was pulled into another kiss by Roy, this one was rougher and possessive, full of tongue and teeth that had Wally flushed and panting when the Archer pulled away.

"Guys—"

Wally was interrupted again, pulled into another kiss by Kaldur, this one was more rougher and possessive then Roy's and had Wally whimpering.

Roy watched the two, impatiently waiting his turn, this was the plan, keep Wally from thinking, keep him from freaking out and running.

"Wait!" Wally panted pulling away, "stop, what's mmpfh!"

Roy growled into the kiss, biting at the Speedster's bottom lip, he glared when the kiss was interrupted by Kaldur pulling Wally onto his lap. Kaldur smirked before giving Wally a peck on the lips before nibbling on the Speedster's ear, Roy huffed before moving closer.

Kaldur nibbled on Wally's earlobe before going down to trace the curve of Wally's neck with his lips before sucking and nibbled causing Wally to gasp, the gasp getting louder when Roy sucked on whatever available skin Kaldur wasn't occupying.

"Guys" Wally gasps now that his mouth wasn't occupied, eyes blown with pleasure, "wait a minute—"

He trailed off into a mewl when his shirt was lifted and one of his nipples was suckled on, Roy suckled hard around the hardening nub, before pulling it in between his teeth and pulled. Wally moaned and arched, his fingers coming up to burring themselves in the red-head's hair.

Not to be out done, Kaldur trialed a hand down, stopping to tease the nipple not being pleasured by Roy, before going lower and disappearing inside of Wally's boxers.

"Oh!"

* * *

Wally couldn't think, felt like he couldn't get enough air, his whole body was so hot, and tingling with pleasure as he withered on Kaldur's lap. He moaned when…someone's hand wrapped around his cock and squeezed, whimpering when his mouth was pulled into a kiss. He was pulled away from the mouth that seemed determined to suck his brains out through his tongue, and into another kiss.

"Roy" came Kaldur's voice that sounded deeper and made Wally shiver, though he thinks the hand working up and down his leaking cock may have something to do with the shiver as well.

"What?" Roy said, releasing Wally's mouth.

There were soft words that Wally couldn't determine through the haze of lust, then suddenly he was shifted around until he was on his hands and knees, Roy underneath him, face inches away his rapidly leaking cock, and Kaldur behind him. The younger red-head shivered when his boxers were removed and his skin was met with cool air.

"Guys?"

Wally gave a surprised squeal when his ass cheeks were parted and his hole was kissed, he tried to move away, only for Kaldur to grip his hips and pull him back, licking at the rim.

"Wait it's di—"

Wally trailed off with a gasp when his cock was wrapped around fingers; above him Kaldur chuckled before he lick at his rim. Below him Roy suddenly let go of the Speedster's cock and wrapped his lips around it, licking a slow, torturous stripe along the shaft before sucking the tip into his mouth. Wally withered, hips try and failing to push down into the heat, the Speedster suddenly gasp when Kaldur sucked at his rim.

Soon the Wally was nothing more than a mewling puddle of goo as his hole was lapped and sucked at, his cock sucked on and hands clawing at Roy's shirt.

"Coming" Wally moaned out, surprised that he hadn't come earlier.

With a growl from both teens, Roy sucked and licked harder, while Kaldur pushed his tongue in as deep as he could and fucking Wally with it ruthlessly, sucking and biting at the puckered skin fervently, both listening to every whimper and moan that spilled from his Wally's lips.

Suddenly Wally came, moaning into Roy's shirt.

* * *

Roy took as much of Wally's cum as he could, when the cock finished Roy gave a few little licks to the now overly sensitive organ, gaining a soft moan before carefully removing himself from underneath the panting, boneless, shivering Speedster, cock hard and throbbing. He ignored it; instead he lifted his hand to run his fingers through the soft red hair.

Roy looked at Kaldur who was still behind the younger red-head, the Atlantean was watching Wally, rubbing his hands up and down the younger's back, he couldn't see but he was sure the other was hard.

When the after-glow worn off, Wally suddenly froze.

"Wally?" Kaldur inquired worriedly, both older boys hands freezing.

"W-What" Wally paused for a moment then spoke again, "what was that about?"

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


End file.
